


Dancing Lessons

by VaporBatWave



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporBatWave/pseuds/VaporBatWave
Summary: Vignette of a conversation between Astra and Harlock on their way to the Shrouded Isles.





	Dancing Lessons

Leaning against the ship railing, Harlock stared out over the waves. The Alarani ship pushed steadily towards the Shrouded Isles, and gave her time to think. She focused on her plan to kill the Harrow. Where could she improve, what forces had altered her plan, why had the Nine Shrines idiots almost ruined it, and how did they manage to fix it? Her mind raced, going over various scenarios where the Nine Shrines “adventures” interrupted her. 

“Well, that was quite an adventure, wouldn't you say?” Astra said, leaning on the rail next to her.

She glanced at the Alm queen, “It would have gone better if the Nine Shrines group hadn't shown up.”

Astra smiled, “I think they were wonderful, polite, and very friendly.” 

Harlock frowned, but didn’t say anything. Astra’s opinion wouldn’t change the fact that they were all idiots.

They stood there for a few minutes, their thoughts only accompanied by the soft beat of waves against the ship. Astra leaned back, observing the waves. After a couple minutes, she walked over to an open area and began dancing. At least, that's what Harlock thought she was doing. She moved in a slow circle. Dipping and rising and spinning, her movements were graceful as always. Occasionally she would stumble or slip as the ship moved, but she always returned to her routine. Rise, fall, spin, repeat. Sometimes she would try something more complex, before frowning and trying something else.

Harlock stared at her for far longer than she should have. Her movements were, mesmerizing. This wasn't her magic, this was something far deeper, far more dangerous. Forcing herself to focus, Harlock walked forward. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Astra smiled at her, but did not stop. “I'm trying to dance to the waves,” she replied, “but it's proving difficult.”

Harlock grunted, an began to move back to the railing.

“Perhaps,” Astra called to her, “you would care to dance with me?”

Harlock glanced back to see Astra proffering her hand. She stared at it for a second, “Is that an order?”

Astra grinned, “Think of it as a lesson in Alm culture,” she pursed her lips for a second, “and yes, it is an order.”

Harlock sighed and carefully dropped her pack and coat on the deck. She hesitated for a second, and with a deep breath took Astra’s hand.

Astra gently pulled her to the the middle of the deck. “Just follow my lead,” she said, and began to dance. She moved in a graceful, slow pattern. Every step flowed smoothly into the next. She was breathtaking. Like a leaf caught on the wind, she dipped and rose and swirled to an unheard song.

Harlock, on the other hand, was none of these things. She moved precisely. Each step was carefully considered. She was stiff. Every step was separate from each other. Her movements would barely be considered dancing, especially compared to Astra.

She stopped and looked at Astra, “This is ridiculous,” she grumbled “this is hardly a lesson.”

Astra stopped. “Ah, sorry,” she replied, blushing a little, “perhaps I should be more direct.” She stepped up to Harlock and took both her hands in her own, and Harlock let her. She shouldn't have. But, they were so close, she thought she could feel both their heartbeats. Everything else was drowned out.

Astra began to lead them in a gentle, swaying dance. They leaned close to each other in a careful embrace. Harlock awkwardly put her normal arm around Astra’s waist, and let the Alm lead them. For the first time in years, she let her control slip just a little. Part of her screamed not to. She ignored it.

They danced for what felt like hours. A moment stretched to eternity. Harlock's heart pounded. She was intensely aware of just how clumsy she was compared to Astra. But, she didn't care. Her heart pounded, her breathing was heavy. Astra leaned her head against her shoulder. Harlock was aware of every movement the Alm queen made. It was a wholly unfamiliar sensation. She welcomed it more than anything before.

Astra shifted to look up at Harlock. She smiled a slow, beautiful smile. “Harlock,” she whispered.

Harlock felt her breath catch at the intimacy in her voice. It took her a few seconds to speak, “Yes, my queen?”

“Will you fight for me?” Astra tightened their embrace.

“Yes, my queen” They were so close.

“Will you, live for me?” She leaned up, so they were face to face.

“Yes, my queen” Too close.

“Will you, love me?” She leaned in.

“Yes, my queen” Their lips brushed.

nononononononononononoNONONONONONO!

Harlock stumbled back, reality snapping back into place. Her thoughts reaffirmed themselves. She bowed stiffly to Astra, “Thank you for the lessons,” she growled. And without looking at back at her, she grabbed her equipment and headed inside the ship.

That was just a distraction, nothing more. She couldn't feel that way, she wouldn't allow it. She had far more important things to do.

Just a distraction.

Nothing more.


End file.
